Rachel's power
by egerke
Summary: Max wasn't the first person in Arcadia Bay to have her unique power. Before her there was Rachel Amber, find out what happened in the last few weeks of Rachel's life and the horrible story behind her power.
1. Prologue

Special thanks to Mad Reader for putting up with me while I wrote this and all the help. And also SenaraXY and Zaarkie for beta-reading. And many thanks to YOU for reading.

* * *

Rachel knew this wasn't reality. The forest didn't look like this in real life.

" _But it can't be a dream! Everything feels so real. Almost as if I was awake. Almost… oh god I know it is like that time… No! Don't think about that. You can't. You couldn't. It wasn't your fault… OK calm down, Rachel. Let's look around, I won't wake up anyway until I find out what this is about, I know that much."_

Rachel looked around. She was in a forest. It resembled the forest around Arcadia, but somehow it was different. The trees looked as if they were… alive and watching her every move. And there were no animals, not even birds. Usually the birds were so loud in the forest, especially in spring. The weather was rather calm, some clouds were approaching but they were just barely on the horizon and all Rachel could feel were slight gusts of wind. No landmarks were present, not even the lighthouse which could be seen from anywhere around Arcadia. Rachel was about to give up exploring this empty, yet alive forest when she saw something. A doe. A beautiful doe, that seemed to be looking straight at her. As she came close to the majestic animal, it slowly turned its head away and looked like it was ready to go, but as if it was waiting for something.

"Well I guess I could follow you. Why not? It's not like I have anything else to do here."

The doe inspected Rachel, almost like it understood what the girl said. Then it started going slowly through the woods. As it went deeper and deeper into the forest, the trees seemed to open up before it and then close behind Rachel who was following close by. As soon as it seemed the forest couldn't get any denser they reached a large clearing. A tall figure was standing in the middle. He was wearing a large brown cloak which hid his features. As Rachel got close, he started speaking in a deep voice.

"Rachel. We call on you again because a storm is coming. It is your chance to redeem yourself. Rachel, we forgave you, but perhaps this is your chance to forgive yourself. A storm is coming. You can see it on the horizon."

As the figure was speaking the clouds seemed to close in on the forest and the winds got colder.

"It will shake the town. You must learn to use your power for only you can save Arcadia. But be careful Rachel. Not everyone is who they seem to be."

"But why me? I have already failed once, how could I save everything now? I am no superhero. I couldn't save anyone with my power."

"You're wrong Rachel. You had to choose and made your choice. You saved someone. But neither of us has a choice in this. I can only observe and warn but not intervene. It is you who must carry this out. Choose your friends carefully Rachel."

And as the figure spoke these words, a sound started playing, almost like…

" _My alarm!"_

"It seems that we are out of time, Rachel. Time to wake up."


	2. Chapter 1

The alarm rang loud. It was another beautiful day in Arcadia Bay, the sun was shining bright and the birds tweeted loudly.

" _Time to wake up sunshine!_ " Rachel thought, " _What was that dream all about? I mean I still haven't had one since… let's just say forever, well if it has to come it will, I learned that much so I best go on with my life. I still have to catch Chloe before school._ "

" _Oh and I also promised Daniel he could draw my picture if the weather holds. And I have to make sure to do well in Mark's class, I must impress him. Well enough brooding about it, time to get dressed!_ " With that she got out of bed and started putting on her clothes. Her white T-shirt and red and black jacket over it made her look gorgeous. She left the dorm and headed for the diner. Chloe was waiting.

The diner was busy as usual, the smell of coffee and fresh pastries filled the air, as the sun shined in through the large windows. It may have been just a small diner in the middle of nowhere, but in this moment it looked more beautiful than all the fancy restaurants in the city of the angels. But that moment passed and Chloe called out.

"Come on Rachel, ready to roll?"

"I'm coming Chloe. What was so important you couldn't just text me?" Rachel asked as she sat down opposite Chloe.

"Listen Rachel you know we talked about partying at the weekend, now I called in a few favors and guess what, I got a huge stockpile of weed for us." However in her excitement Chloe failed to notice one thing, the fact that not only Rachel was listening but Joyce also.

"Now what kind of weed are you talking about Chloe? And what are you planning to do on the weekend? You two have caused enough mischief, Chloe, you're not going anywhere on the weekend. And you missy, I thought you would be a good influence on her at first but it seems I was very wrong."

At this moment Rachel raised her hand. " _Come on. I can't let Joyce bust us._ " In a few moments she was back in time, just in time to interrupt Chloe.

"We can discuss all this when Joyce isn't around." she said quietly.

"Oh."

"Now what can I get you girls?"

"I'd like some of your famous pancakes please Joyce." said Rachel.

"Just some bacon and eggs, mum."

"Watch that attitude Chloe, only one strip for you."

"Yeah, whatever."

The girls didn't talk much during eating, after all Joyce often came in hearing distance, so they finished their meals quickly.

"OK, Rachel, time to hit the road!"

"Where are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious? To the junkyard, where else?"

"Come on, Chloe I still go to school you know. I don't have all the time in the world. Unlike you." " _Damn it I still have to meet Daniel and go through my photography textbook before school._ "

"Oh, come on Rachel! I'll take you back."

" _What do I do now? I don't want to disappoint Chloe but I have to do a lot stuff today. Damn it. Ah, I'll go with her._ "

"Alright Chloe, but let's make it quick."

On their way out however the duo bumped into Justin.

"Hey girls, how's it going?"

"Yo Justin! What's up?" asked Chloe.

"Hey Justin." " _Come on, is everything trying to slow me down today?_ "

"Not much right now, but did you hear the latest album…" " _Damn it I'll be stuck here for too long if I don't do something._ " "Oh man, it rocks." answered Chloe.

" _Oh yes I got it._ " "Yo Justin you still owe me a tre flip remember?"

'Oh well, you know I'd be really happy to do it but um… I have to go right now… uh… See you around."

"See you."

" _Great now can we get going at last? I don't wanna be late because of this trip. I can't rewind too much._ "

"Well, we should be going too, Chloe."

"Oh right, let's roll!"

The junkyard was the same as always, empty, but full of trash. Like a steampunk dystopia, full of the debris of everyday life, yet nested in nature still inspiring hope. This is why the girls chose this place as their chill zone. On this bright sunny day, it didn't even look **that** bad.

"So, Rachel, as I was saying in the diner I got us a huge stockpile of weed for the party we discussed this weekend. We're gonna get hella high, and have fun."

"Sounds awesome, Chloe."

As the two girls were talking, they entered a small building on the edge of the junkyard. It was full of their graffitis and pictures, it was almost like a second home for the two of them. Especially Chloe.

"So Rachel, wanna grab a beer and play darts? I feel the power today."

"No beer right now, and you know you only beat me when I'm high, Chloe."

" _I really love this place, being here I can really take my mind off things. It's like the world outside ceases to exist._ "

"Oh, come on schoolgirl, don't you want to chill out? Where's your spirit?"

"Yes Chloe, but just a bit. I do need to get to school."

" _Sometimes I wish I could just stay here forever._ "

But calm moments can never last forever… Well technically they can but then it wouldn't be a moment, would it? And like so many others this too has passed.

"This was fun Chloe, but I really have to go now."

"Come on, girl seriously? Well I know that face, it's not worth arguing but why do you have to act like **the** perfect student? I never understood that about you."

"Well I guess Chloe we're not completely the same, it would be pretty boring don't you think?"

" _God, if she knew how much different we truly are…_ "

"Maybe, but come on smartass… Oh, you ruined the mood anyway so we might as well go."

With that the girls hopped into Chloe's truck and left the junkyard, heading back into the town. Arcadia Bay was bright and brimming with hope. But Rachel knew this was only the surface. She knew something dark was happening or about to happen in the town. And she was the only one who knew it.

" _How am I supposed to stop something I know nothing about? Where do I even start? I can't just go around asking people: 'Hey do you see any signs of a large evil conspiracy brewing in Arcadia?'"_

"What's wrong Rachel? You're acting weird today."

"Nothing, Chloe. I just didn't sleep well, still a bit tired."

"Whatevs you say Rachel. But you can talk to me, girl."

" _How could I ever talk to her? How could I ever tell her?_ "

"OK here we are, Rachel. You sure don't wanna talk about what's bothering you?"

"Thanks Chloe, but I'm alright. See you later!"

"You can be sure about that."

With that Chloe drove off and left Rachel in front of Blackwell academy. On the green lawn, in front of the old but good as new building, groups of students were hanging around, talking, some taking photos, others just sitting around enjoying the sunshine. It all seemed joyful, full of youth and happiness but only at first glance. There was the Vortex club group with Victoria and Nathan in the center, smack talking another student, whose only "crime" was not looking at the club with the admiration they thought they deserved. And there were the outcasts, like Daniel, people who were good and never meant harm to anyone but had some small issues , like being weak or shy, which got them constant bullying and discrimination.

Rachel took a deep breath " _OK, Rachel, time to be the perfect schoolgirl. You did promise Daniel a picture, so here we go._ "

She managed to avoid the vortex club group then headed straight to Daniel.

"So, Daniel, ready for the sketch we agreed on?"

"Oh, yes, the lighting is perfect and you look good as always, Rachel."

"Thanks, Daniel." With that Rachel struck a pose and Daniel started making the sketch, looking over to Rachel, measuring proportions with his pencil. The moments of calmness gave Rachel some time to think, it was the first time today someone wasn't trying to talk to her.

" _OK, girl think. What can you do? I might be able to ask Victoria for gossip, she is mean but does seem to know what goes around Blackwell, oh and also Stella. She's quiet but she knows more than she lets on. OK, good plan, I'll definitely talk to both of them. But I have to study for my photography class today. Jefferson is my key to fame. I need his backing to get into on the big stage._ "

"And… it's done. What do you think, Rachel?"

"It's awesome, Daniel."

"I'm really glad you like it. If you have the time feel free to come, I'd love to try another angle."

"Thanks, Daniel, I certainly will, but I have to go now."

With that Rachel stood up, stretched out a bit, and after saying goodbyes, went on towards the dorm to study photography. But on her way to the dorm she was called out to by Victoria.

"Oh, hey Rachel don't you want to hang with us? Or are you too cool for the Vortex club huh? You'd rather hang around with Kate and Daniel drawing pictures of you?"

" _Come on, I'm not in the mood and I really don't have the time to fight with Victoria. If I start I won't be able to go away until classes start, so later Victoria, you'll get the burn you deserve._ "

With that Rachel held out her hand and she was back to saying goodbye to Daniel.

" _Time to take another route. One that doesn't lead to Victoria._ "

Rachel soon got to the dorm without any interruptions this time. She went inside the building and onto the corridors that were the same as always, not very clean but not filthy either. Rachel just went into her room to start studying. She didn't have too much furniture; a comfortable bed with a table next to it on the right, a desk and chair at the window, a small closet and a sofa on the left of the room. Some of her clothes were over at Chloe's, as she spent a couple nights there and didn't use the dorm room too much anyway. She was always hanging out with someone. But not right now. She reached in her desk and took out her photography textbook.

" _So, what's up for today's class…? Robert Capa. Well, let's see…"_

Rachel spent the time left until her class, reading as much about Capa and his work as she possibly could. It wasn't very enticing, even though she might have even been interested in Capa another time, but just bulk-reading all there is about him was soul-eating. But eventually it was time to go to class. She picked up her things, and left the dorm heading into the main building. As all classes were about to start the corridor was full of students all hurrying to a classroom. Rachel entered the art lab where she was immediately greeted by Victoria.

"Oh, hi Rachel. I saw you had a really nice bonding session with Daniel here." She pointed to Daniel.

"Oh, yes, Victoria I guess you're jealous that your picture is not on top of everyone's news feed right now."

"Oh, really Rachel? You think that picture even makes it on the feed in the first place?"

"Oh well, it seems to have more likes than your latest posed shot with your besties."

At this point however the conversation was cut short by Mr. Jefferson entering the room.

"Alright everyone in my class take their seats, the rest of you, I appreciate the love but it's high time you leave."

After a few moments everyone settled and the lecture started.

"As all of you should know we will be talking about one of the best known photographers, Robert Capa, today. As those of you, who actually read the assigned chapters learned, Robert Capa was born in Budapest, Hungary, with the name Endre Friedmann. He left home at the age of 18 and moved to Berlin where he first started doing photography. He later moved to France and to hide his Jewish identity took on the name we all know him by today, Robert Capa. Now, can anyone tell me some of his most famous shots?"

" _Time to shine Rachel._ "

"His best known photos are _Loyalist Militiaman at the Moment of Death_ , the _Photo of Sperlinga_ and _The Magnificent Eleven_."

"Very good Rachel, you obviously studied much more than the rest of the class."

Victoria gave Rachel an evil look but that's all she dared to do.

"Now, as you all know that Robert Capa…"

The rest of the lesson went on as any other. Jefferson fondly talking about Capa, and photography in general, with most of the class doodling in their notebook, pretending to pay attention. After 55 minutes the bell rang and the class left, off for their next lesson. Once most of the people were gone, Rachel approached Jefferson.

"So Mr. Jefferson, I am very interested in this topic and I found that the textbook seems to be even more dumbed down than the rest of the material."

"Heh. Dumbed down is rather a strong word, I think, since it seems even this is too much to read for most of the class. But after your lessons Rachel, feel free to come to my office, we can talk about it more. This topic really is big enough to fill a textbook on its own."

" _Yes, he already seems to like me. Maybe today will be the turning point._ "

"Of course Mr. Jefferson, I will definitely come by this afternoon. But I really have to go for my next class now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Rachel."

The rest of the day passed without anything of note. Hayden managed to cause a little explosion in science class, and math was boring as always. Eventually though, the final bell of the day rang and the class was free to go on their merry way. Rachel dropped her stuff off in her dorm room, then went on to meet Mr. Jefferson. Jefferson opened the door as soon as Rachel knocked on it, it looked like he was waiting.

"Oh, hello Rachel. I didn't have time to prepare anything on Capa yet but you can come inside and we can start talking if you want."

"Come on Mr. Jefferson. You know more from head than I could ever hope to read from books."

"Thanks Rachel, but you know I teach a lot of things and some start slipping out of my head. Comes with age I guess. Heh."

"You don't look older than many students here, Mark. And you have a better eye for style."

"Uh well… Thanks Rachel. You too are beautiful and uh... stylish. And please call me Mark."

"Of course Mark, so I really wanted to discuss the realism off…"

As the conversation carried on, Mark often wandered off, like his train of thoughts was constantly getting derailed. Rachel knew she was on the right track and only inches away from completely wrapping Mark around her fingers.

"I was thinking Mark, what about a photoshoot? You said that you don't want to force any of us on the first lesson, but I'd really like to be your newest model."

"Well Rachel, that's actually great. But I really don't want to force this so are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Well I'll work out a few details but I will sure let you know. I have some ideas in mind already. I will tell you by the end of the week."

"Whatever suits you, Mark."

"Well alright… I think we both best be going now, Rachel. I need to prepare for tomorrow's lectures and you should too. I really enjoyed this conversation though."

"Me too. Goodbye, Mark."

"Goodbye Rachel."

" _Oh gosh. He's good looking but he's the opposite of charmer. He just freezes when I go past his line. But he doesn't lock me out, and I have him around my finger now. I have my key to the art world._ "

Rachel thought as she left Jefferson's office for her dorm room. She thought about the day she went through, and wondered what would await her in the future. She might catch Justin to actually see that tre flip. Or rather tre flop. And maybe hang with the Vortex girls if Victoria isn't around. Taylor and Courtney are pretty nice in fact. And her thoughts also went further onto the next day. Just another boring day in school. Another lesson with Jefferson. " _Don't slack off now, girl._ " And she couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

" _I just hope I succeed in saving whoever needs to be saved this time. Man, life is… weird"_


	3. Chapter 2

Another bright, sunny morning in Arcadia Bay. Rachel's alarm rang loud as always.

" _Time to wake up, sunshine. Well, no weird dreams tonight, so that's a start. I don't have anything important to do today, so I might as well see what's the word around campus. Maybe I'll learn something interesting. But I have to get breakfast first. So get out of this bed already, girl!_ "

With that Rachel got up and, after a shower, got dressed. She looked gorgeous as always.

" _I should head to the Two Whales. I'm dying for some Belgian waffles."_

Rachel then left the dorm and got on the bus to the Two Whales Diner. The streets of Arcadia where starting to fill up with people and cars, the quiet of the dawn was being replaced with the busy morning. It wasn't rush hour yet but Arcadia Bay already wasn't the quiet, sleepy town it used to be a long time ago. When Rachel got off the bus she could see the diner basking in sunshine. She was still thinking but she was woken up by a familiar voice coming from the parking lot. She couldn't make out the words but recognized the voice very well. It was Chloe. She looked over and saw Chloe talking to a man by a dirty RV. Rachel had never met the man, but she had heard enough about him to recognize him almost instantly. It was Frank Bowers, low-life drug dealer. Somehow she thought Chloe would never deal with such characters but well, she has to get her weed from someone.

" _Maybe I should just walk past. I mean, it's obviously not the first time Chloe deals with him. But he's still a drug dealer, who knows what might happen? I'll get over there. Maybe once he's gone I can convince Chloe not to deal with such people again. Like she ever listened to me. Still, that guy could be dangerous. I can still rewind if gets too awkward._ "

With that Rachel walked up to Chloe and Frank.

" _He doesn't look that bad up close, and just look at his dog. He obviously loves it so much. It looks so happy with him. And he is handsome._ "

As she got close she could see the scene better. Frank was standing at the door of the RV, with a paper bag in his hand. Next to him sat his dog, just happily looking at its owner while sometimes giving Chloe a nervous look. Chloe stood opposite them. They were talking about something but Rachel still couldn't quite make out what. At least they both seemed calm.

"Hey Chloe!"

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Chloe was genuinely surprised to see her.

"Who the fuck is that?" Frank asked.

"Rachel Amber." Chloe answered.

"Oh, I heard about you girl. Weird thing is, I never heard a bad word. It's like you are a chameleon."

"I try to be nice to people…" Rachel said.

"Well, you do look like a good girl. So leave us alone now, will you?"

"It's alright, Rachel. I just… have to get weed from somewhere."

"Alright, Chloe. Talk to you later."

"And if you need some weed or whatever, come anytime. Even though you don't look like the type."

" _Now that was… interesting_ " Rachel thought as she walked away from the parking lot into the diner. " _Frank acts tough but he doesn't look like a bad person, he just… has a weird way of living._ " Still lost in her thoughts Rachel entered the Two Whales. She had breakfast, the diner felt so calm… Like always except when Chloe took control of the jukebox. Afterwards she left, but upon stepping out from the diner she was greeted by Frank.

"Hey, look I said some shit when I was talking to Chloe… you startled me but…" Here Frank murmured something to himself then continued "I just wanted to say that… um… you really are a nice girl… especially not shying away from your friend when she talks to a guy like me… and… um… You're beautiful."

Rachel was stunned by Frank's words, since that didn't sound like the words of a thirty-something drug-dealer but rather a shy 17 year old trying to get a date with her. A good-looking 17 year old. There was something about Frank that made Rachel unable to reject him the way she would reject most people.

Rachel blushed a little and laughed. "Thank you Frank. You are kind of handsome too. And your dog is really nice."

"Oh, Pompidou? Let me call him for you." Frank called Pompidou to his side. "You can pet him if you'd like."

Rachel pet Pompidou and said, "Why the tough act, Frank? You could be such a nice person."

"I have to make a living somehow…" he scratched his head.

"Well we'll probably meet again but I have to go now." Rachel said. "I have classes today."

"Alright, you can find me here most of the time. Feel free to knock. Anytime. Goodbye, Rachel."

"Goodbye Frank."

Rachel went on to the bus stop, not looking back. Her head was full of racing thoughts. " _What do you like about him? He is a drug-dealer almost twice your age for Christ's sake! He may be good at heart but he still is a drug dealer, I can't be seen with him, by anyone, not even Chloe._ "

Soon the bus arriving interrupted Rachel's train of thought. She got on and went to Blackwell Academy. Campus as always was full of students who preferred relaxing in the open air rather than the small dorm rooms in the nice weather. Rachel looked around campus, thinking about how to invest the little time she still had before the start of her lessons. While looking around, she spotted Stella standing around alone.

" _Perfect. I can get the latest gossip from her, maybe I'll get a hunch about those mysterious dark events coming up. Oh, and there's Juliet. Have to be careful with her though, you end up giving up more info than you get when talking with her. That's why she makes a good journalist, I guess._ "

She walked up to Stella first. "Hey Stella, you heard anything interesting around?"

"Oh, hi Rachel. I actually did hear something interesting…" Stella paused here.

"What is it?"

"Well, I heard rumors that you and Mr. Jefferson are on the way of hooking up."

" _It's out? Already? How the hell? Did one of the girls plant a camera in Mark's office?_ "

"What? No. It would be awesome though." Rachel laughed it off.

"Whatever you say, Rachel. You can't hide anything long on campus, as you know."

"I know, Stella. But you know that not every rumor on campus turns out to be true."

"It'd be a weird place if they all did." Stella laughed. "Anyway, I should get ready for class. See you around Rachel."

" _At least I know I have to be careful when meeting Mark. There is a rumor after just one meeting in his office. I still have a bit of time so, time to chat up Juliet._ "

Juliet just finished talking to a small group of people and was scribbling in her notebook. " _The newest newspaper story, no doubt._ " Rachel thought. She walked up to her and started talking.

"Hi Juliet. What's the hottest news around campus?"

"Hi Rachel. Funny I was just thinking about that, as you may have guessed." She made sure Rachel could not peek into her notebook. "There is an absence of big news, the next Vortex party is still more than a week away, so I wanted to ask you. Did you meet Mark Jefferson in his office and seduce him?"

" _She is trying to shock me, get me uncomfortable. Be careful Rachel._ "

"Woah there. I think you're barking up the wrong tree, ace reporter."

"I'm not so sure about that, or I wouldn't be asking."

"Well, I did go to his office but only to discuss my portfolio." " _She can't falsify that and it's not enough to be a real proof against me. Many students visit Mark's office, quite often to talk about photography portfolios._ "

"Oh. And did you _really_ discuss nothing else at all?"

"No we didn't." It wasn't easy but Rachel managed to keep a straight face.

"So you didn't have sex with him?"

"What are you implying, Juliet Watson?"

"So it's true. Finally I have a cover story. Thanks, Rachel." With that Juliet started walking away but Rachel held out her hand and…

She was back to when her conversation with Stella broke off.

" _I don't think I need to talk to Juliet now. I know that she knows nothing except for me and Mr. Jefferson._ "

Rachel took off before Juliet, still minding her notebook, could notice her. There wasn't much time left until the start of classes so Rachel went to the dorms to get her stuff. On her way she saw Kate walking in the corridor, smiling as always.

" _She is such a sweet girl but that abstinence campaign is not the best way to get popular here._ " Rachel thought to herself. She quickly entered her room and grabbed her stuff and went off for the main academy building.

Her lessons were long and boring like most of the time, but they eventually passed. Once the final bell rang she was glad that school was over for the day. She left the main building to drop her stuff, thinking to herself.

" _Good. No fuck-ups during class. Man, this was boring. Now, I should see the Vortex club guys, preferably without Victoria, she's too jealous to like me and nothing will change that. But some of the others are pretty nice. Then maybe I could hang with Chloe… or look for Frank… Gosh, why would I do that? He is a lowlife drug dealer. But… he seems so nice somehow._ "

After leaving the dorms she looked around the usual chill zones. She quickly found the Vortex club group; Victoria, Nathan, Courtney, Taylor and Hayden, all chilling under a tree in front of the main building. Rachel walked up to them and greeted the group. "Hi people." Upon hearing her voice Nathan immediately looked up to her. He always found Rachel most beautiful. Most of the group didn't pay that much attention to her. They liked her as a friend but no more. They just quickly replied with a simple "Hey, Rachel."

Except for Victoria who stayed out of that round of greeting, gave Rachel a mean look and seeing Nathan's attention quickly turned away and said in a mocking voice: "Oh, hi Rachel. Need some time in the limelight, huh?"

"Calm down Victoria, I am only here to hang with my friends." Rachel answered with a soothing voice.

"Why do you two always have to argue?" Courtney asked.

"Just chill out people, smoke a peace pipe." Hayden joined in.

Victoria sighed. She knew she couldn't muscle out Rachel from the Vortex club and doubted if she could win a full on war between the two of them. "Alright, alright. Let's just chill."

Rachel sat down to join the group. "How is your mother, Taylor?" she asked.

"Not very well. The doctors say she might need a back surgery soon."

"I'm so sorry, Taylor."

"Thanks Rachel. But can we talk about something else? I want to have fun with my friends." She said with a saddened expression.

"You guys heard the new single by DJ Mobley? It just rocks man…" Hayden decided to change up the topic.

"Yeah man, it's freaking awesome." Nathan replied taking his eyes off Rachel just now. "We will try getting him for a Vortex party later. Once his one-hit goes out of fashion, so we can afford him."

The conversation followed on for long, about music, fashion, gossip, parties and high school drama. Rachel failed to learn anything interesting. Only towards the end of the conversation did Nathan mention the planning of a new Vortex club party. "Sometime soon." That's all he could say of the date for now. Eventually however, the conversation broke off and everyone headed away, to their own thing. Rachel too started walking away and thinking.

" _I could call Chloe to the Two Whales and even meet Frank before her. I could study some and go to bed early for once… Decisions, decisions._ "

After some thinking however she took out her phone and texted Chloe. "Dinner at the Two Whales in an hour?"

She knew what Chloe would answer and wanted to meet Frank so she got on the bus. Sure enough Chloe's reply quickly arrived. "OK, see you there."

The bus drove through the nice evening. Rachel looked at the beautiful coastline, where several people were walking, enjoying the cool breeze and the beauty of the water. In the distance they could see the fishermen's boats, trying to get the next big haul. It was a calm evening, like every other. It made Rachel forget about the dream and think that Arcadia is as peaceful a town as ever… But trouble was brewing, out of sight, in dark rooms and more importantly, the dark corners of people's minds.

Rachel got off the bus at the Two Whales and looked around the parking lot. Sure enough, she spotted Frank's dirty RV. The owner was nowhere to be seen, although the windows were boarded up so he could have been just hanging inside. Rachel took a deep breath and walked over to the RV and knocked on the door. She waited some time but no answer came. She sighed and decided to go inside the diner. There however she saw Frank sitting in one of the booths, eating a large plateful of beans. Seeing that it was not Joyce on shift, she walked over.

"Hi, Frank."

Frank gave Rachel a surprised but then happy look. "Oh, hi. I didn't think you'd actually talk to me. So… um… What's up?"

"Not much. School was boring." Rachel said.

" _What the fuck am I doing?_ " she thought.

"I guess. You are a stunning girl Rachel, and smart. I wish I was more like you when I was younger. I could have gotten a normal job." Frank shook his head. "I don't want to drag you down. But just seeing you makes my day better." Frank's voice sounded surprisingly earnest.

Rachel stood around thinking for a second before coming to a decision, knowing Chloe is not due for some time, sat down opposite Frank. "Maybe, I can pull you up, Frank. You obviously aren't a bad person… just a bit on the wrong track."

"I don't know why you are doing this Rachel, but thank you. I need someone in my life. Maybe, maybe I can still change."

Rachel just sat opposite Frank and talked. They talked about Blackwell, about the town, about Pompidou and about Frank. Rachel however had to break it off eventually.

"It's been real nice talking to you, but Chloe is coming soon and seeing us together… She would freak."

"Yeah, I know her. I'll clean up my RV a bit, maybe you can visit someday? I might even let you drive, if you're a good girl." Frank smiled.

"I will catch you on that." Rachel smiled too as she stood up and walked to an empty booth a respectable distance from Frank. There she waited for Chloe, who, as always, was running late.

Eventually, Chloe walked in still in tune with some punk song still playing in her head. She went up to Rachel.

"Hey girl!" The song out of her head, she looked away. "What's that shit on the jukebox?" She walked over to the machine and changed the music to the loudest she could find. "Now that's more like it." She sat down following the beat of the song.

"So, how was your day?" She asked Rachel.

"It was alright." Rachel answered in a detached voice.

"What's on your mind, girl?"

" _Frank._ " Rachel thought. " _But I can't tell Chloe._ "

"It's just so idyllic here." Rachel answered instead.

"You mean it was until I got here, right?"

"Yeah…" Rachel was interrupted by the waiter walking up to them. "What can I get you two?"

"Uhh… Bacon and eggs." Rachel answered

"Just a ham sandwich." Chloe made her order.

As the waiter left Chloe quickly turned to Rachel again. "So, don't you forget about Saturday."

"I won't. What is it you are so hyped for?"

"You'll see." Chloe replied with a mischievous smile.

Soon the food arrived, and the girls started eating. They chatted for some time as they had their dinner, and afterwards. Eventually however it got later and later and the duo had to go.

"Well it's always nice hanging with you, Chloe."

"You too, Rachel. See you tomorrow." With that Chloe headed for her truck.

"See you." Rachel went for the bus stop. She didn't ask Chloe for a ride, she liked having some time for herself every now and then. Her mind was focused on mundane, everyday things, her classes for tomorrow, the small dramas of Blackwell, and the newest mean graffiti in the toilet. Eventually the bus rolled into the stop at Blackwell and Rachel got off. She walked through the slowly emptying campus, into her dorm room. She studied a little, before deciding to go for a brief shower and go to bed. Her sleep was not good. Rachel was enveloped in a nightmare.

Rachel was on the street, she saw that it was Arcadia, but somehow it was different. She felt different too somehow. As she looked over her body and the streets, she came to a sudden but terrifying realization. It felt like it was… 5 years ago… when that happened.

Rachel woke up with a scream, covered in sweat.


End file.
